Saji's first Christmas in twelve years
by deathreaper148
Summary: This is Saji's First Christmas in twelve years and he doesnt know what he should do since he barely knows any of Yusei's friends very well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i do not own any characters except Saji Fudo. Foxen Fudo, Autumn Lastikoo, and Abbigail Lalooska are my friends characters and she is letting me use them. Other than that i do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**this is my first Fanfiction and i hope you like it please review and if it sucks i'm sorry ill try and so better on the next chapter.**

**Saji's Point of View**

"It was a week until Christmas". Saji thought to himself while walking down the street looking at shops.

"I suppose I should start getting presents for everybody. But what would everybody want for Christmas? Maybe I'll call and ask for suggestions, yeah I'll start with Akiza and see what I should get for Yusei maybe she has some idea's" Saji asked himself as he reach for my phone and dialed Akiza's number.

"Hello?" said mrs. Izinski.

"Hello, Mrs. Izinski it is Saji may I speak with Akiza?" Saji asked.

"Sure let me get her for you Saji" she said and she called down for Akiza.

"Hi Saji what do you need?" she asked in a surprised tone

" Sorry to bother you Akiza but I was hoping you could help me I was wondering if you had any ideas on what I could get for Yusei because I don't know what to get him and with you and him being so close I thought that maybe you might be able to help." Saji said with a sad but almost silent tone.

"Um… I might have an idea or two but first are you okay Saji you sound like something is wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm just have a hard with Christmas shopping since I've not gone shopping in twelve years 'cause well you know with the dark signers." Saji said in a faint tone which almost made it hard for him to speak.

"Right sorry I almost forgot but let change to the subject as for ideas for Yusei have you thought about new tools?" Akiza asked

"Yeah I have but I'm not sure since he has almost every tool possible haha" Saji said in a laughable tone

"haha that true but if anything keep it in mind in case any of his tools need to be replaced but how about a new jacket I mean his current one is starting to get tattered." She suggested

"That's true thanks and hey what do you want for Christmas so I have some ideas for you?" Saji asked hoping to get some ideas.

"Honestly I don't know something beautiful but not expensive ok?" she said in a somewhat happy tone

"Ok thanks I'll keep that in mind and I really appreciate it and I'll talk to you later." Saji exclaimed as he hung up and entered the tool store looking at tools for his brother.

"Ok next up is Akiza maybe I'll get her a statue of her Black Rose Dragon." He thought to himself as he entered to store full of statues and found a statue of the black rose dragon and bought it.

"Well that ends today I think I'll go home and see how the guys are doing and maybe I'll pick on jack for a little bit." Saji said to himself laughing as he got on his duel runner and drove home.

Hey guys ill try and do the next chapter as soon as i can sorry and i hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, guys, I'm home anyone here?" Saji half shouted seeing if anyone would reply.

"Hey!" crow shouted from inside the kitchen.

"Where are Yusei and the blonde idiot?" Saji asked Crow, somewhat laughing as he is getting used to being home with his friends again.

"They went out and got parts and presents, why do you ask?" crow said as he saw the bags, "oh, I see, you got presents for one of them? Huh."

"Yeah, I got Yusei some new tools and a new jacket, since his old one is getting to tattered, and I got Akiza a 'Black Rose Dragon' statue," Saji said as he showed Crow the gifts.

"Wow, that's an awesome Statue for Akiza, and nice tools for Yusei, he needs new ones. The ones he's using are about done for," he said after drinking some water.

"Yeah, I hope they like them, since I had to call Akiza and ask for suggestions for Yusei." Saji started laughing, "So do you know when Yusei and the idiot are coming back?"

"No, I don't, why do you ask?" he said in a confused tone

"Well, for one, so I know how much time I have to get these wrapped, and second so I can poke and make fun of Jack, since he doesn't like it since I need a good laugh anyway since what happened today made me feel really weird." Saji said with nervous tone thinking back to what happened when he was walking down the street.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Crow asked, wondering if Saji was alright.

"I mean I could have sworn I saw a ghost of Roman and it doesn't help that someone almost got me killed by shoving me into the street with a car coming towards me." Saji accidently yelled and scared Crow as Saji slowly calmed down, "and even though we didn't speak, I ran into Abby Lalooska and she seemed really relaxed, but she had a look on her face like Yusei does when he's scared."

"I'm sure it's nothing Saji, don't worry I'll call her later and see if something is the matter, if you want me to. Okay?" Crow said assuring Saji everything is ok.

"Okay, Crow, thanks, but don't tell her I saw her, since she doesn't know who I am. Now I'm going to wrap these presents and stay in my room for the rest of the night," Saji said in a relaxed yet still worried tone.

**Crow's Point of View**

"I hope Saji's alright," I thought to myself in a worried tone, "well, I guess I should call Abby tomorrow and see if everything is alright with her considering what Saji told me." I mumbled to myself.

I started to cook himself some ramen as Yusei and Jack walk through the door bickering at each other about the presents they bought for Foxen, Akiza, Leo, and Luna.

I stared at them clearing my throat to get their attention "MHM!" I said loudly getting their attention and asked, "So… how was the shopping?" I said in a halfhearted laugh.

"It was a mess 'cause of him!" Yusei and Jack exclaimed glaring at each other.

"Well then, I'm glad Saji just missed you guys walking in, but since you two are having problems with each other I'm going to see how Saji is doing, and also, Yusei, you might want to see your brother," I suggested as I walked to Saji's room letting him know his brother is home.

I walked back to the kitchen after seeing Saji, and finished cooking my ramen and sat on the couch eating it. "Hey Jack, I'm sorry for how I was acting at the store," Yusei apologized to Jack.

"Yeah, well, too bad, I'm going to my room so I can wrap these damn presents, and then I'm going out to the coffee shop," Jack says in an irritated tone storming off to his room.

"So Crow what do you mean I should go see my brother?" Yusei asked worryingly.

"Well, Yusei, you have to find out from Saji, since it's not really my business. Even though he told me a little bit." I mumbled the last part, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Alight, thanks, I'll go see him now then," Yusei said kind of worried while walking back to his brother's room.

Yusei's Point of View

I walked in to the hallway and onwards to Saji's room, when I got there, I knocked on his door. "Hey its Yusei can I come in?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Saji says in a somewhat depressed tone, almost starting to cry.

"Hey, you, okay?" Yusei said concerned, "Crow said I should talk to you."

"Honestly, brother, I'm not okay. Today I was out shopping and I thought I saw a ghost of Roman and then someone pushed me onto the street in front a car coming towards me, but luckily Abby saved me and then left before I could say thanks. I'm just glad she didn't know it was me." Saji said in a worried tone starting to calm down as he said that Abby saved him as he started to think about her.

"Hey listen to me you probably were just imagining Roman, because you spent so long with him, but now he's gone and you're home. I'll always protect you, and do you know who pushed you?" Yusei said concerning thinking to himself hoping it was Foxen, as he shivered with bad memories from 'Torture, Truth, or Dare!'

"No, I don't, they got away before I could think about everything that happened… sorry." Saji said trying to think back to this afternoon. "Well if it's ok I'm going to try and get to sleep brother," Saji said yawning and falling asleep.

I nodded at my brother, but when I knew he was truly asleep, I grabbed his covers and put them to use and pulled them over his body, up to his neck. Then I went down the ladder, and I whispered; "Hey crow I'm going to sleep, I'll see ya in the morning."

**The Next Day**

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Morning everyone!" Yusei said in a happy cheerful mood, but to avail sees no one as he checks the rooms which are all empty. "Hm I wonder where everyone is." Yusei thought to himself as he pulls out his phone and calls Saji, Crow, and Jack.

"Hey where are you guys?" Yusei asks all three men full of curiosity.

"I'm with the twins Christmas shopping" Saji replied, "Your welcome to come with us since Akiza is meeting us here, so you two can be alone." Saji replied laughing making fun of their relationship, but in a good way as Yusei laughed.

"I'm with the Martha and the kids," Crow replied laughing at what Saji said to Yusei.

"I'm taking about to take a drive from the coffee shop," Jack said in an angry tone.

"Okay thanks guys. Saji what floor are you guys meeting on so I can meet you there on time?" Yusei said while smiling at the thought of Akiza

"Were meeting on the first floor by the card shop." Saji replied in a more happy tone today as Yusei noticed and said "I'll be there as soon as I can."

***30 minutes later***

"Hey, sorry I took so long traffic was bad." Yusei said laughingly as he walked up to them with Akiza in his arms.

"Sure, it was traffic." Saji said teasingly.

"Well, Leo there's a duel Arena, where people can duel for fun. We'll go there first, so you can practice while Luna and I go Christmas shopping." Saji said as they started walking up stairs and left Aliza with Yusei.

"Hey, wait Saji, I just want to say its good to see you smiling now, compared to last night." Yusei said as they walked away with Akiza looking at Yusei confused.

"So… what did you mean when you said 'Saji I just want to say it's good to see you smiling now compared to last night.' I'm a little confused." Akiza asked with curiosity.

"Well, you see, yesterday when Saji was out shopping he thought he saw a ghost of Roman and someone pushed him into the streets in front of a moving car." Yusei said kind of depressed now as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh my! Is Saji okay?" Akiza asked sounding worried.

"I'm guessing he is, if he's smiling now, but as for the car incident now guess who saved him." Yusei said laughing.

"Who?" Akiza asked curiously

"It was Abby, and I'm guessing by Saji's reaction he's getting a crush on her." Yusei said laughing still.

"Really? That's cute, but we won't know until she comes over to the twins' house later today when we're done shopping." Akiza said as they walk out of the card shop with a Machine Mayhem Structure deck for Leo and an 'Ancient Fairy Dragon' painting for Luna.

**Luna's Point of View**

"I wonder how Leo's doing at the duel ring. I hope he's not freaking out a lot.

"Luna, do you have any ideas on what to buy him for Christmas 'cause I don't." Saji reassured her and started laughing.

"Well, knowing Leo, like I do, we could buy him more morphtronic cards and get him a figurine of his 'Power Tool Dragon'." Luna said with a smile to me.

"Okay, yeah, sure, that sounds awesome and hey Luna, I'm sorry if I'm really quiet, but you do know why right?" Saji asked smiling back at her trying to push the memory from yesterday out of his head.

"I think so is it because with you being gone for so long that you barely know any of us very well except Crow and Jack?" Luna asked in a questionable answer.

"Yeah it is, for the most part, I just want you to know I'm sorry if I become too quiet." Saji said slowly peaking in a lower tone.

"Hey! Don't worry about it, its fine by me I completely understand." Luna said with a reassured smile.

"Thanks and hey if its coo…" Saji said as he got interrupted by Luna.

"HEY ABBY!" Luna said in a midway shout as she started running towards Abby and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related. I do not own Foxen, Autumn, or Abbigail. the only character i do own is Saji.**

**note: the duel at the end was my first time doing it so if it was bad i am sorry. **

**Saji's P.O.V.**

I look over at Luna hugging Abby as I start blushing I thought to myself "Get up you idiot and go say hi to her."

"Hey I'm Saji, your Abby right?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Yeah how'd you know? Are you a friend of Luna's?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Sort of, you see I'm Yusei's younger brother." I say as I'm about to make up an excuse to walk away before I say something stupid.

"Oh ok well it's nice to meet you." She said smiling as I smile back at her nodding in agreement.

Next a sudden yet familiar voice is speaks over the intercom.

"Hey Saji just kiss her and Ask her out already were getting tired of waiting on you!" Jack shouted into the microphone.

I freeze in embarrassment as my face grows red with anger and embarrassment.

"Abby please look after Luna for a few minutes so I can go clobber Jack." I say in anger.

"Yeah, go ahead." Abby says laughing.

**Yusei's P.O.V.**

"Oh no this isn't good." Yusei said to Akiza as they go to Jack and Saji seeing Saji hit Jack.

"Saji calm down!" I yelled while holding Jack back as Akiza held Saji back.

"Calm down and we'll let go." Akiza and I said in unison.

"Fine Yusei." Said in a stern yet still very angry tone

"Let me go Akiza!" Jack snapped at her as I got furious and hit jack and got Akiza and walked away.

"I think we should all go back to Leo and Luna's like we planned so we can all get together." I said in a moderately happy tone.

"I agree." Saji and Akiza said together.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Everybody has gotten back to Leo's and Luna's as the kids, Saji and Akiza thank her mom for the lift and get out while Yusei, Abby, Jack, Foxen, Autumn, and Crow get off their duel runners.

"So how was shopping you guys?" Foxen, Crow, and Autumn said almost at the exact same time.

"Well it was going good till I almost killed Jack." Saji said in a very angrily tone.

"Yeah Akiza and I had to hold Saji and Jack back from killing each other." Yusei said while glaring at Jack.

"So Saji what did Jack mean when he said that over the intercom?" Abby asked in a very curious tone walking to Saji.

"Um… please don't worry about it for now." Saji said almost about to stutter and freak out.

"Saji why are you getting all worked up?" Foxen asked.

"What do you mean I'm not getting worked up?" Saji said sweating really bad.

"Hey so Yusei before the incident at the mall did you and Akiza have a good time alone." I asked teasingly as everyone except Yusei and Akiza as they blushed at each other and didn't answer.

"Oh by the way I have one more present I need to get can someone that isn't Yusei or Autumn help me please. I'll need about two other people." Saji said as Crow and Abby offered.

"So what is it were doing exactly?" Crow asked as Saji, Crow, and Abby get to the building with the boxes.

"You'll see but if you want to know anyway I needed to get these parts here so I can put together this duel arena for Autumn, and Yusei." Saji said

"Wow this is amazing!" Abby exclaimed as Saji told her and Crow to put the parts by the control Panel.

***Five hours later***

"Wow were finally done!" Saji, Abby, and crow exclaimed in unison

"Hey thanks guy's I couldn't have done by myself." Saji said smiling at both crow and Abby.

"No problem!" Crow exclaimed. "I'm sure they'll love it. He said following up with accidently pushing Saji into Abby as they accidently kiss.

"I'm so so so so so sorry!" Saji exclaimed in a worried tone that she might slap him but to his surprise she didn't hit him at all.

"It's fine Saji and besides if you didn't already look were right under a mistletoe." She said giggling and hugged Saji.

"Well we should get back I'm sure everyone is wondering where we all are?" Crow said laughing at both Saji and Abby.

Saji and Abby both glare at Crow for a few minutes and then chase him out of the building and push him in the snow and shove snow down his jacket and laugh as Abby gives Saji a ride back to his brother's place.

"Hey thanks a lot for helping I really mean it and appreciate it but as a true thank you I want you to open your present early." Saji said smiling as he gave Abby her present.

Abby opens up and the present and gasps at the diamond embedded necklace and hugs Saji while shedding a tear.

"Here turn around and let me put it on you." Saji said with a happy smile as crow pulls up smiling as he sees Saji put the gift around Abby.

"So I finally caught up to you both!" Crow exclaimed as he picked up two snowballs and throws one at Saji's face and the other at Abby's face.

"Haha well goodnight I need to do some wrapping." Saji, Crow and Abby said together in unison.

**Five days later on Christmas morning**

"HEY WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" a familiar voice yelled and echoed through the building but no one could recognize it since everyone was still pretty much asleep.

"Keep it down will ya?!" Jack yelled as he started walking down the hallway into the living room to see that Foxen yelled and everyone was standing behind her except Akiza and Abby which went to wake up Saji, Yusei, and Crow.

Saji, Crow and Yusei walk out and everyone yells "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Ugh merry Christmas but did you have to wake me up so early?" Saji complains

"Well let's eat Breakfast before we do anything else ok?" Crow and Yusei said together half asleep and hungry.

"I'll cook some pancakes and Sausage!" Mrs. Izinski said in a cheerful tone getting the ingredients ready.

"I'll start up the chimney!" Mr. Izinski said in a cheerful tone as well.

***30 minutes later***

"Is everyone done eating?" Mr. and Mrs. Izinski said in a happy tone.

"Yes!" everyone said now fully awake and have gathered around the tree.

"Let's start off with Foxen." Mr. Izinski said handing a small present to Foxen.

"It's from Yusei." Said Foxen as she opened the small box as its little robot that zaps her if she hurts Yusei too much.

"Next up is Leo." Mrs. Izinski said handing Leo his gift from Saji

"Wow it's a power tool dragon statue and some more morphtronics thanks Saji!" Leo said as he hugged Saji.

"Haha no problem Leo and I go you one more present but that's for later ok?" Saji said laughing

"Ah man can't I have it right now?" Leo said with a saddened look.

"Not till everyone has opened at least one present." Saji said with a somewhat half heart laugh and a stern voice.

"Next is Yusei from Akiza." Mrs. Izinski said

"Here you go Yusei." Akiza said as she handed him his gift and kissed him.

"Thanks hun and wow new tools just what I needed!" Yusei said with a smile at his girlfriend.

"Don't thank just me, Saji helped pay for some of it." Akiza said giving Saji some credit.

"You don't have to Yusei it was Akiza's idea in the first place. Saji said being modest.

"Next is Jack." Saji said as he handed Jack his box.

Jack and opened the box and it was full of ramen and his favorite coffee.

"Thanks just what I need now I _**have**_ to stay here and drink coffee." Jack said in a very annoyed voice.

"If you don't want it I can just return it." Crow said mad now.

***an hour later***

So... There is just one more present left and this one is for both Autumn and Yusei but before I give it to you we need to drive there so if you two would please follow me and grab your decks and duel disks." Saji said grabbing his deck and duel disk too

***30 minute drive to the building***

"Here we are everybody and this wasn't just me crow and Abby helped me finish it so some of the credit goes to them as well." Saji said standing next to crow and Abby as all three of them press the button to raise metal door to the garage/ dueling arena.

"To both Autumn and Yusei we give to you both a dueling arena and for you Yusei, Saji made the other half of the building into a new garage/ work area for you." Crow said pointing out everything.

"Wow you guys built all this?!" Autumn and Yusei asked in doubt.

"Well I got the garage done and part of the arena but the rest was with the help of Abby and Crow. So are we test it out with a couple duels?!" Saji exclaimed with a happy tone.

"First up is Yusei vs Autumn!" Crow Said over the microphone.

***Yusei wins with only 100 LPs left***

"Next we have Yusei vs Saji!" Abby commented with Crow.

"I think I'll start things off Saji!" Yusei exclaims.

**Yusei – 4000 Saji – 4000 **

*Yusei draws one card.*

"I play Quillbolt Hedgehog is defense and set two cards face down." Yusei says trying to figure out what Saji might do first.

"My turn I draw!" Saji says in a joyful tone.

"I play the field spell mausoleum of the emperor then I activate its effect and pay 2000 LPs to normal summon earthbound immortal Chacu Challhua in defense mode. Next I activate my earthbound immortals effect.

**Yusei – 2800 Saji – 4000**

"Next I activate field barrier which when activated protects my field spell from being destroyed. I set two cards and end my turn." Saji said smiling at his brother enjoying the duel.

"I draw!" Yusei says drawing his card.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron and synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode. And end my turn." Yusei said slightly frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

"My draw!" Saji said as he drew his card.

"Now I summon Earthbound linewalker which means even if my field spell gets destroyed my earthbound stays on the field." Saji explains to Yusei

"Also I switch my earthbound to attack mode and attack you directly due to it effect." Saji says as he motions his earthbound immortal to attack.

***Yusei – 0 Saji – 4000**

"And that's game bro." Saji said hugging his brother.

"Good game Saji you sure have gotten better!" Yusei exclaims in a happy tone.

"Yeah but hey I got something I need to do I'll talk to you in a few minute I have to talk to Abby." Saji says as he walks toward Abby.

"Hey Abby!" Saji says smile and accidently startled her.

"Oh hey! You startled me is everything ok?" Abby asks wondering if Saji is okay.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just hoping you and I could take a walk and talk if that's ok?" Saji asked hoping she says yes.

"Yeah sure let me get my coat." Abby said as she got her coat and walked out side with Saji.

"So I was wondering Abby we really haven't really got to know each other very well but I was wondering if maybe we could get some coffee." Saji asks casually.

"Yeah sure Saji and if it's alright with you I have one last gift for you." Abby says as she hands Saji a box.

"I talked to Yusei and he said that before you disappeared you had this very rare specially card you loved and then you lost it and well it might now be the same one but I got you a blue-eyes ultimate dragon card just like when you were younger." Abby says smiling at Saji.

"Wow its perfect thank you so much!" Saji exclaims as he hugs Abby and kisses her as he starts crying.

"I was going to tell you this over coffee Abby but I think you should hear it now." Saji said all nervously.

"Abby I love you!" Saji said hoping for a Christmas miracle.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
